The Chappy Line
by fire.engine.red.3
Summary: Insights and musings about the “Chappy-line”. RenjixRukia; IchigoxRukia. Some angst.


Don't own anything. R&R please.

**********

Renji is enjoying the rare event of actually finishing his work before the sun sets. He is propped in the middle of his division's rooftops, the slowly setting sun on his right and the almost visible rising moon on his left. He smiled satisfyingly at himself.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

Only a few moments passed when he heard a familiar voice.

"Completely insane… little witch… impossible… crazy midget…"

Renji huffs a breath and rolls his eyes, begging the heavens to reconsider. _Why me?_

"She's just impossible! Crazy! Utterly mad!" Ichigo blurted without preamble.

Renji gave the younger shinigami an expression that would have meant: _'Tell me why is this so important, that you have to come here and make me suffer? Dumbass.'_ But he kept quiet, hoping for a miracle wherein Ichigo would totally ignore him and just walk away - far away from him; nevermind the fact that Ichigo probably sought him on purpose. What other reason would the other man have to walk on top of *his* division's roof when the idiot can always be at the thirteenth's? Besides, the uncharacteristic complaining suggests that something is really bothering the brat. Ichigo normally just scowls his problems away.

"I don't know how you can stand her! Chappy-this, Chappy-that! Who cares about a stupid rabbit?" Ichigo was fuming as he sat down beside Renji.

"How was I suppose to know that she has been working on that stupid thing for weeks?!?! Masterpiece is what she called it. Masterpiece my foot! **Masterpiece!**" Ichigo spat out the last word with disdain and continued with his soliloquy, complete with flailing arms.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose! She knows it was just an accident. Stupid girl. Seriously, she should even THANK ME for spilling juice over it. Byayuka would have been offended if she gave him that! He'll probably disown her completely! Annoying little midget!"

Hearing that it was a gift for Byakuya, complete understanding came to Renji. _You're an idiot Ichigo, _he thought. _You should know better how Rukia takes to her artwork -- especially if she worked hard for it. And for somebody important to her, like her 'highly esteemed Nii-sama'._ Renji kept quiet, tried to ignore the other man and focused on keeping his breath even.

So Renji tried. And tried. And tried.

But Ichigo went on. And on. And on.

_This has to stop. Guess, it cannot be helped…_

"Ichigo", he said.

Still the ranting.

"**Ichigo,**" he said more forcefully.

Ranting still.

"**OI! IDIOT!**"

That won a response.

"What?" Ichigo seemingly realized that he was not alone afterall.

"Listen to me you dumbass. I will only tell you this once so you'd better pay attention."

Ichigo just looked at him.

"There a river that cuts across Inuzuri. When the river bends towards the west, look for a clearing with a cave. You should see some night-blooming star-shaped flowers near its entrance. You won't miss it with this moon."

Ichigo went closer to him and started poking his head with a finger.

"The hell are you doing!?!" Renji is loosing his patience (never a problem when Ichigo is around).

"Renji, are you awake?"

"OF COURSE I'M AWAKE! Who can sleep with you yakking like Ikkaku and Matsumoto on sake withdrawal?!?!"

"Then, why are you telling me all these random nonsense?!?!"

Thunderclouds started to gather above Renji's head. _The things I have to deal with!!! Honestly! As if the brat __**constantly**__ being with __**her**__ isn't enough!_

"Listen, you dunderhead. You crossed the Chappy line…" Renji began. There is just no other way to describe it, so Renji has long decided to name it _the Chappy line. _

"Na-nani?"

"The Chappy-line. You dug your own grave when you crossed the Chappy-line."

"Cha-chappy line?" Ichigo's brain felt like it was short-circuited by a lightning bolt.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn if she ever acknowledges your existence again. But since YOU insist to share YOUR suffering WITH ME, then I am telling you, YOU MORON, that if you want to be back on Rukia's good side again TO-GO-GET-THOSE-DAMNED-FLOWERS! And quit pissing me off with your stupid, pathetic whining! You annoying little brat!"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, processing all that he said andleft unsaid.

"Che. I'm not a brat," Ichigo said finally, turning away and standing up.

"Still annoying," Renji started to lie down on the roof.

"And why would I need to be on Rukia's good side?" Ichigo muttered.

Renji looked at him. _You and I know very well why._ "Suit yourself then. You're not fooling anybody."

Ichigo was already few paces away from him when the boy softly asked, "Are they still in season?"

"Pick the white ones," Renji closed his eyes and forced himself to forget.

_*****_

_She was fuming mad when he left her. They have never argued this bad before and really, it is so stupid fighting about this. When he came back she was still there, sitting at the same spot, her back to him. He approached her cautiously and stood in front of her. _

"_Ru.." he started. _

_She looked at him. Her eyes still have that animosity and defensiveness that was alien to him._

"_Rukia…I'm…" he knows he messed up. _

_He breathed. _

"_I'm sorry." There. That wasn't too hard was it? Now, he'll just have to pray that he can prevent this argument from getting any bigger. He's been trying to hold his hands still before all the flowers he collected were crushed in his fidgeting hands. He pushed them towards her._

_She looked at him, and her face lost all the heartbreaking emotions that he saw there before. Actually, she was looking at the flowers. She took them with care._

"_Stupid," she muttered to him, while breathing in the scent of those star-shaped blossoms. _

_Renji relaxed a bit but his heart is still beating fast. She looks pretty like those tiny little flowers. No, she's not pretty. She is beautiful. He was bewildered with his own thoughts. What was he thinking! Rukia's one of the boys. How can she be pretty or beautiful!?! _

"_You're stupid. I liked the bunny. Thank you for the gift. It would have been better if the head wasn't too big," Renji said out loud, hoping she wouldn't notice his heated face. _

_She smiled this time, "It is __**your**__ head. It is huge because it's full of hot air."_

_*****_

Renji snorted at the memory and was jerked into the present.

_Would it have changed anything if I gave her those flowers then?_

Thinking of the many times he could have made things different, he sighed.

_Too late. Somebody else will do that for him.  
_


End file.
